TIDES of f a t e
by Penultima
Summary: It was in one of the various meadows of that netherland they call the Farplanes. At first glance, it’s like any other. But a blur of colorgold hair and blue eyesseparates it from the others. fate has a twisted way of playing with people.


**

* * *

**

Tides of Fate

It was in one of the various meadows of that netherland they call the Farplanes. At first glance(_under the sunrise glow_) it's like any other. But a blur of color separates it from the rest; a boy with shining golden hair and glimmering blue eyes that outshine everything else.

As you scrutinize him, he turns to you, smiles, and waves. You smile and wave back to him. And you get a strange feeling; one of those which make your stomach turn. You feel like you ought to go to him, but there's something holding you back, like a voice in the back of your mind saying he doesn't need company.

You ignore it anyway, and make your way though the tall purplish grasses, cutting through the thick mist, and gain full view of him. The shining gold hair(_sway, swaying to the wind, moving in the currents of time_) and swimming blue eyes(_eyes the depth of the deepest trenches_) and the healthy, tanned skin wrapped over sculpted perfection, a smile painted on a face that makes him a boy, with eyes that make him a man.

"Hello." You say to him. "What's your name?" You give him yours, and he smiles again, wider this time, but doesn't say anything. He pats the spot beside him, gesturing for you to sit. You oblige, and he looks into the distance, still smiling lightly. In the silence that follows, you can't help stare and wonder what happened; why he was here, still looking so young.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to float helplessly to the tide?" Your surprise doesn't come unnoticed. Yet he doesn't apologize for starting suddenly(_eyes still fixed to somewhere beyond the mist_). You don't understand, but his tone suggests its rethorical. He turns to you though, and his eyes say something else. "The tides of fate I mean."

It doesn't matter what you tell him, that you don't believe in fate, that fate is in choosing your own paths….

"Fate took me away; far, far away from where I wanted to be." You note(_again_) that he's young, the way his face betrays no lines or creases(_like perfection marred by reality_), and wonder what it feels like; ripped from everything at the prime of your glory.

Almost in a trance, his eyes flash momentarily with a mysterious spark(_like tears bubbling up and exploding over your eyes_), and glaze over with pain and whatever agony no mortal can comprehend.Then you catch the way his arms glaze blue-red and purple and transparent almost all over, then shift back to tan. You can do nothing to hide the surpsie, and he notices. He looks down on his arms, not surprised, but the look in his eyes deepen, and a whimper escapes from his lips.

And then he shakes his head, and smiles again, turning back to you.

"I'm sorry. I've kept you for a long time." Then you look to where his eyes have wandered—the sun has fallen—hasn't it been minutes? You smile sheepishly back at him; and he sends you a softlook; almost apologetical, as you stand up to leave.

"Will you come again tomorrow?" as he says this, you note his hands glaze multicolor and begin to fade,then turn back to normal. You swallow, and wonder to yourself what he is (_are there peaceless souls in the Farplanes?_) and nod to him; not in affirmative, but in farewell, walking off to leave. Behind you, you can almost feel him frown and turn his head away as you walk towards the sunset. There is a sickening feeling in your stomach as you continue to walk, your feet moving almost automatically as the guilt washes over you.

You swallow(_again_), and swivel round, changing your mind(_spending everyday beside him would be just fine_).

But he's gone. There are footprints, clear and glazing over like the way his arm became surreal, and you gaze at it until those imaginary tracks disappear.

You turn your back to walk away.

…_(shimmering blue eyes… perfection marred by reality…)…_

One last time, you turn.

There's no one there.

_Have you ever wondered what it's like to float helplessly to the tide? The tides of fate I mean._

One, two, one, two. You watch your own feet as they walk away. You can almost hear him calling out; his voice like silk wound through the mist. But he isn't. He's not there anymore. Right?

_Fate took me far, far away from where I wanted to be._

Perhaps he was swimming against the tide.

Perhaps the tide was dragging him even further away.

Who knows?

He wasn't there anymore.

* * *

About Tidus. :) Actually, this one has been hanging around in my folders but I only recently dug it out... It was rather rough, so I changed a lot of things, but the story stayed the same. I'm quite happy with how it came out, and also how productive I've been during the time when the internet was down... :)

A review would be reaaalllyy nice. :) I'll reply to it, and even read and review one of your stories if you log in! If you're anonymous, then leave an e-mail and I'll thank you anyway. :)


End file.
